A fuel system for supplying fuel of a required amount with respect to an engine is mounted in an aircraft. A fuel pump which pressurizes fuel that is discharged from a fuel tank is provided in such a fuel system. A fixed volume pump such as a gear pump or a centrifugal pump is used as such a fuel pump.
As shown in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example, a configuration is proposed in which an electric motor is used as a driving source of such a fuel pump. However, it leads to increasing the size and complexity of the fuel system. In addition, the power for driving the electric motor is generated using driving force of the engine, and therefore loss occurs due to power conversion and energy effectiveness is reduced. For this reason, it is desirable that the fuel pump is connected to the engine, and drives using rotational power which is output from the engine.
Patent Document 3 discloses a transmission may be attached to a turbine engine such that the transmission receives rotational input from the turbine engine. In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses the transmission driving a boost pump inducer via a shaft. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses an AC generator is driven by the transmission via the shaft together with the boost pump inducer and a centrifugal pump. However, control of the transmission is not disclosed.
Patent Document 4 discloses linking an input shaft of a fuel injection pump and an output shaft of an engine in a diesel engine via a stepless transmission, and variably controlling the rotational speed of the fuel injection pump in response to fuel pressure in an accumulator. However, an aspect of the present disclosure which will be described later is not disclosed.
Patent Document 5 discloses a fuel system, but the transmission is not disclosed.